Cravings
by LostOne125
Summary: Jacob/Edward. slash. male/male. Smut. You've been warned. Jacob has been having dreams about a certain vampire. He's just not sure how to act on these new feelings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Cravings**

Jacob didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been having these feelings for a certain vampire very recently.

He tried his best to hide it from his pack members, but it wasn't easy. He had recently taken to walking through the woods and only shifting when he sensed danger. He wanted to spare everyone his dirty dreams. He would never hear the end of it.

_What was wrong with him?_

The forest seemed to shift around him as if sensing his dark mood. He growled in frustration and punched a tree, his skin scraping across the rough surface. He pulled his hand back and watched the tiny wounds quickly knit their selves back together. He wiped the leftover blood on his shorts and continued his patrol through the woods.

Suddenly, he halted as a smell hit his nostrils. He immediately shifted. A large brown wolf now stood where the young man had been standing. He darted through the woods.

His large paws slapping across the forest floor. He came upon an overturned tree where someone was sitting upon it, staring up at the sky.

He growled. _What the hell are you doing out here? _

Edward got up from his lounging space and chuckled. "I came to see you."

Jacob snarled with his teeth bared at Edward. _You're lying._

Edward frowned. "I'm not here to hurt you. We need to talk. It's important."

_Is something wrong with Bella? _

Golden eyes darkened at the mention of her name. "I did not come to talk about Bella. I came to talk about you. Will you please shift back? I'd actually like to talk to someone who doesn't have the urge to bark at me."

Jacob wanted to refuse, but he found himself changing back, before he realized his mistake.

He was standing completely naked in front of the vampire who'd been driving him crazy these past weeks.

Edward made an indistinguishable sound.

In a flash, Jacob groaned as his back hit the rough bark of the tree. It dug into his skin, while the body in front of him pressed him harder into the tree.

"Fuck, Edward," he moaned as a tongue licked up from his collarbone along his neck, sucking on the skin. He circled his arms around the vampire's body bringing him closer. He wasn't even up for fighting Edward. This was what he had wanted for weeks.

Edward pulled back and gazed into his eyes, gripping his face in his hands. "I know you've been dreaming about me, Jacob. I've been reading your mind this whole time. I tried to block it out but I eventually gave up. It was just too beautiful, me and you. I don't know what this is, but I wouldn't mind trying it, if you don't."

Jacob's answer was to lean forward and crush his lips to Edward's, eagerly licking his way into his mouth. Edward slipped his fingers into his hair, sucking on his tongue. He ground their hips together, reveling in the sounds falling from the wolf's lips.

He ran his hands over the smooth tan skin, feeling the muscles shift underneath.

"Jacob," he whispered. Jacob dug his fingers into Edward's back at the sensation of the hands all over him. His hardened cock rubbed against Edward's jean-covered bulge.

The young wolf rutted against the vampire pressed so closely to him. "Come on, Edward. Do something."

He felt those cold lips curl into a mischievous smirk as a hand dropped to his cock, playfully curling around it and lightly pumping it.

Jacob moved into the loose fist around his cock, tossing his head back and moaning at the same time. He arched off the tree and spread his legs a little wider. He growled when the fist tightened around him, pumping him faster.

He gazed at Edward with hazy eyes. "You have on too many clothes." He pulled the vampire's shirt up over his head.

Edward released Jacob's member started in on his own pants, pushing them down past his knees and stepping out of them.

Jacob hungrily took in the sight before him, his pale skin standing out from the dark green and browns of the forest. He reached out and slid his hand down across his chest and stomach, lightly touching his erection.

The soft touch sent an electric shock down Edward's spine. He leaned forward into his Jacob's space, their lips fastening together immediately. Hands explored the pale skin laid out before him.

Edward gasped as their positions were switched and he was pushed up against the tree. Glittering brown eyes stared into his gold ones seeking permission. He lifted his leg and wrapped it around Jacob's waist. He was mesmerized at the sight of Jacob taking his own long fingers into his mouth and lewdly sucking on them.

"You're definitely going to be using that mouth on me later," he whispered, which garnered a grin from the wolf, his fingers slipping from his mouth with a wet pop.

Jacob received small nod to continue, and he pressed one finger into Edward, letting him get used to the feeling.

The vampire tilted his head back in pleasure and pain. He groaned and pushed against the warm finger that began to curl up and press insistently on his prostate.

Lips covered his and a tongue swept into his mouth like a tidal wave, a sensation that made him make embarrassing little noises. Soon one finger became two, then three, until he was completely stretched.

He whimpered in disappointment when they were removed. Jacob positioned himself at Edward's entrance and just pushed in all the way.

His eyes fluttered open and close. Edward felt cold, deliciously cold, but it felt amazing to his unusually hot skin. He reveled in it as he began to move his hips.

"Edward," he moaned loudly, grabbing the vampire's other leg to wrap around his waist. He pushed him back into the tree, thrusting into him roughly. He buried his face in Edward's neck and drove deep into him each time he moved.

The moans falling from pink swollen lips made him insane, made him move faster and harder. He could feel fingernails digging into the skin of his back. His hands slid down to a nice firm ass, while the legs around his waist tightened their hold.

Edward's fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his face up and kissed him violently, their tongues instantly battling one another for dominance. The smacking of their hips and the heavy breathing reverberated through the air.

Jacob angled his hips quite by mistake and Edward jerked in his arms, crying out his name. He aimed for that same spot and he got the same reaction. He continuously pounded into that spot that made hips squirm against his and drew the most pornographic noises from the vampire.

He reached between them and pumped Edward's cock in time with his thrusts. He could feel Edward stiffen. He listened to him shout out his name into the night.

The maddening tightness around his cock made him see stars. He thrust a couple more times and fell apart as he came inside his new lover.

They leaned against the tree for a few minutes. He gingerly lowered Edward's legs back to the ground. He pressed his forehead against Edward's, trying to catch his breath.

He let out a,"Oof," as he was manhandled with his back against the tree.

Golden eyes gazed at him reverently. "I'm not done with you, Jacob." The wolf felt hands grip his ass and squeeze.

Jacob just grinned and put his arms around his neck and pulled the vampire closer. "Come on, then. I'm waiting."

* * *

Stupid Document Manager. For some reason, I couldn't upload anything at all over the weekend.

I will update 'The Game People Play' very soon. I have legitimate reasons for the delay. Problems with the Document Manager being one of them.

Hope you liked this one. I just realized I had not written a Jacob/Edward fic in a while.

Please review. : )


End file.
